


Talk To Me ~DaiSuga~ Hurt/Comfort Drabble

by eliza_multifandom



Series: ~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [33]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Indulgent, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliza_multifandom/pseuds/eliza_multifandom
Summary: self projection on Suga again nothing new
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: ~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169885
Kudos: 9





	Talk To Me ~DaiSuga~ Hurt/Comfort Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> self projection on Suga again nothing new

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS SHIT ANYMORE!" Suga yells to himself as he kicks the locker door. He stares forward with immense rage before it turns into despair, making him fall to the ground. Sobbing loudly and pathetically to himself as he's the only one, and the last one in the clubroom on a friday night. Suga continues mumbling to himself, his degrading thoughts being said out loud as he continues looking down at the ground. His thighs are pushed as close to his chest as they can possibly can with his knees catching his tears. "I can't...I can't. I wanna _do it now. Why can't I do it now? Why am I still here, what is there to live for whywhywhy...save me I just-_ " 

"Suga?" A deep voice thunders through the room. 

"Dai... _Daichi_ ," His voice breaks as he calls out the familiar name. "I don't know I just- There's something wrong with me I don't know what, but...it _hurts and I hate it I want to keep living but what am I living for I just..._ I'm sorry for dumping all this on you. I'm fine. Let's just...go home and forget this happened. It's all out now, plus it's a Friday night, you should be having fun." Suga wiped the remaining tears away as he picked himself off the ground. 

"Suga, what you just said...just _Suga._.." Daichi's voice broke into a sob as he pulled Suga close to him in a hug. "Suga you're _not_ fine, please talk to me." He proclaimed as he sobbed into the shorter one's shoulder. 

"It's j-just...h-hard t-t-to...I'm ba-ad at this a-and..." Suga hiccuped and stuttered between his words as he started crying again. 

"Suga...Suga I-"

"Daichi... I'm sorry," They continued sobbing out for each other, but it negatively affected Suga emotionally and mentally. Despite having a great friend comforting him at that moment, he felt like a terrible person. "I don't wanna die, I don't wanna live either. I don't- I'm so tired. I- I _can't_ wait. I don't even _know_ what I'm waiting for, so what's the point of waiting anymore." 

"Suga," Daichi pulled himself off of Suga, wiping his tears. "Tell me _everything_ you're constantly feeling. Tell me _everything_ that goes through your mind. Tell me _everything_. I'm not _asking_ you, I'm _telling_ you to. Not as a captain, not as a random acquaintance that pities you, but as your _best friend_. So, talk to me." Suga looked at Daichi with doe eyes before burying his face into Daichi's chest. 

"I feel so lonely all the time. I feel like a _horrible_ friend. I'm not doing _enough_ for _anyone_ , even though they do so _so so_ much for me, I can _never_ return the favor. I feel like _I'm_ the only one benefiting, so is it selfish of me to keep being friends...with anyone...with _you_? When I talk to you,of _course_ I'm happy, but when we stop...I just feel like I didn't do much. I feel like I was hiding the _whole time_. I can stop being friends with any of you at any moment, and of course you'll care, I know that, but it's also easy to replace me. If I'm not replaced, then it'll carry on as usual, like I never left, like I was never there in the first place...Daichi I- this is unhealthy. The way I _think_ is unhealthy, the way I _deal with it and distract myself from it_ is unhealthy. I have shit going on and I don't know what it is, but I know it's _not_ normal...I...I have nothing else to say..." Suga looked away, but Daichi kept staring at him, shocked. Out of all the times Suga opened up to him, he never knew how much it affected him and how long he had been building it all up. He snapped as he pulled Suga in for another hug. 

"You're not alone goddammit. I hate when you do this. When you deal with everything yourself. Yeah, you're used to it, that's what you've grown to do, but you're right. It's unhealthy. I'm glad you're able to acknowledge that, but I'm mad you think that you're a horrible person. I know you know your worth. I know you love yourself, you know what you bring to the table. You just think that it's not as much as what we bring to you, so what? Even if you don't bring anything, you're still there, listening. As long as you don't tune us out, as long as you don't do anything you'll regret, as long as you don't beat yourself up, then I'll care. I will _always_ care. You know how much we've been through, we _both_ know. Don't push us away. Got it?" 

"Yes..." The pull away from each other as Daichi turns around to leave the room. Realizing what he didn't want to happen just happened, Suga snapped. "See _this_ is what I'm talking about! You're always coming to my rescue and I do _NOTHING_ TO HELP YOU _OR_ MYSELF! I JUST PUSH IT DOWN AND WAIT UNTIL I'VE HAD ENOUGH THEN I BREAK, THEN IT HAPPENS ALL OVER AGAIN! HOW MANY......how many more times will you have to come to my rescue..." He runs back and tightens his arms around Suga's body as he takes a deep breath before talking. 

"As many times as you want, as many times as you need. _I'm here_. You know that, so why are you trying to avoid it?"

"I'm just...scared. This is hard y'know. You won't leave me, I don't want to leave you, but I feel like I should. I'm just...I'm just a burden. Wait," Suga laughed to himself in pity. "Fuck, why didn't I realize that before, dumb me. I'm just annoying you, holding you back." 

"SUGA YOU'RE NOT DOING _ANYTHING_ WRONG."

"THAT'S THE THING I'M NOT DOING _ANYTHING_ IN GENERAL SO WHY SHOULD I STAY FRIENDS WITH YOU?"

"...Because...Who will take care of you? Suga, I don't want to treat you like you're a piece of glass, but if you feel this way, I can't help but do so. I know you won't like it. I know you're gonna think that you don't have enough to pay me back, but you don't have to. I will continue to pick up your pieces, even if you hate it." 

"I just...don't want to bother you with my problems. It's just...more to worry about, then I annoy you, then I come back with problems, then I annoy you. I'm _tired_ of this! I'M TIRED OF OUR RELATIONSHIP BEING SO ONE- GOD DAMN- SIDED! IF YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANYTHING IN RETURN WHAT'S THE GOOD OF ME BEING HERE!"

"You don't owe anyone _shit_."

"But-"

"No buts! I know you have confidence, you know your worth and you acknowledge your problems...just talk to me about them before you make your own decisions, okay? Stop running away from your problems when you have me. You are my friend, and as long as I get to talk to you, then that's all I need. Nothing else. _I'm here for you._ " 

"Okay."


End file.
